Never Yours, Always Mine
by Silindro
Summary: Jealousy does the strangest things to females of both Elvish and Human races. Eowyn wants Aragorn so badly that Arwen notices and has tons to say in the matter.


The Houses of Healing were fully occupied just after the fight that had ended the War of the Ring. Sauron was now dead and gone, never to return and threaten the lives of the people of Middle-Earth. It was a time of rejoicing, but for one human, her heart was still darkened with longing for that of which she loved.  
  
Éowyn walked around the beds of the sick and wounded, trying her best to provide aid since her wounds were already healed. But the only true reason for her staying was the man and hero that also gave his aid to the wounded. Aragorn. The Heir to the Throne of Gondor. Elessar.  
  
The names listed themselves in Éowyn's mind one after another, a list of his accomplishments and rightful claims. It seemed the longer the list, the further away from her beloved she was. He hardly paid any attention anyway. Why should Aragorn waste his time on a Shield Maiden anyway?  
  
In her heart Éowyn longed for the Rohan and her beloved city of Edoras. She would return there soon enough, after she was well enough and able to travel. But there were still some things that she needed to get done before her leaving.  
  
But for the time being she would continue with aiding the wounded if it meant bumping elbows with or stealing glances at Aragorn. Afterall, he was to be married soon enough to that Elf wench Arwen.  
  
Éowyn sneered at the thought of a man marrying an immortal. It just wasn't something that one did. Not something that she believed in.  
  
A new string of patients came drifting in and Éowyn was there to settle them in and get their wounds looked after. It seemed that there was a surplus of healers there to help, so she stood back from the group and took a few seconds to look at Aragorn. He was standing near the bed of Faramir, talking and laughing with the Captain of Gondor.  
  
Éowyn smiled dreamily at the look of sheer happiness on Aragorn's face. His eyes lit up and he bathed his hands in a basin of water near the bedside. Drying them off, he walked away from Faramir and into the arms of an Elf. His Elf.  
  
A sneer took over Éowyn's features as she watched the display of affection between Aragorn and Arwen. They kissed freely as if there was no one else in the room and clung to each other like there would be no tomorrow.  
  
Aragorn cupped Arwen's face in his hand and nuzzled his nose against her as he said something softly that made her smile. Arwen reached up and pulled Aragorn's face back down to meet her lips as they shared another passionate kiss in the middle of the room.  
  
Some of the patients were starting to stare.  
  
The blood in Éowyn's veins boiled and she felt herself growing angry at the scene before her. She needed air, she needed to get out and away. She needed an axe. . . .  
  
Thoughts of the many ways that Arwen's head could be severed from her body were the only thing that stopped Éowyn from grabbing the Elf right then and ripping her to shreds. But she managed only to bump into Arwen on her way out the door and out of the room that had grown so stuffy in the last several minutes.  
  
"What was that for?" Arwen asked as she rubbed her shoulder where Éowyn had hit.  
  
Aragorn let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his tired eyes. He did not at first answer Arwen, hoping that she might not question him further about the Shield Maiden of Rohan. But upon seeing the look that had crossed his face at Éowyn's rude exit, she had no other choice but to ask.  
  
"Estel?" Arwen asked with a concerned voice.  
  
"She is angry that you are here," he said quietly. "The Lady Éowyn has sought after my affections since our first meeting at Edoras."  
  
Arwen was shocked that another woman was trying to give her heart to Aragorn. That was not their place to do. Aragorn belonged to her and her alone. Jealousy rage through her body.  
  
"Oh," Arwen said venemously as she turned to follow Éowyn out the door.  
  
Aragorn wrapped a strong hand around Arwen's wrist, holding her firmly in place. He obviously did not want her conflicting with Éowyn.  
  
"You know you have my love," Aragorn said truthfully. "You don't need to go proving that irrationally."  
  
Arwen said nothing to Aragorn, choosing to smile instead at her betrothed.  
  
Through the many weeks that passed after that incident, the company all found themselves in Minas Tirith preparing for the wedding of Aragorn Elessar and Arwen Evenstar. It was to be a joyous celebration with dancing, drinking, and good food. But still in the back of her mind, Arwen could not get rid of the unease that she felt when Éowyn was near.  
  
It was widely known that Éowyn was now betrothed to Faramir of Gondor, the King's new appointed Steward, but even thought this was so, Arwen still caught Éowyn's glances to Aragorn. This greatly angered her to no end.  
  
And so it was in the gardens of Minas Tirith among the beautiful blossoms and vines that Arwen found her prey on a stone bench, reading a small leather-bound book.  
  
Arwen came up and sat down on the opposite side of the bench from Éowyn, opting not to be the first to speak. She did not want to be the one to have started what she was sure would turn into a very heated verbal argument. She knew Estel would not be happy if she were the one to start it.  
  
After several minutes of silence, Éowyn decided that her ill-favored companion was waiting on her to say something. She did not know what to say, but she knew that the entire purpose of the meeting was to talk about Aragorn. She dreaded this conversation.  
  
"The blooms are very beautiful this time of year," Éowyn commented as she closed her book and sat it on the bench next to her.  
  
"Yes, I hope to have some of these flowers in the courtyard for my wedding," Arwen said absently.  
  
"It's going to be a spectacular ceremony."  
  
"Yes, it is. Will you be in attendence with Faramir?"  
  
"I hope to be, My Lady."  
  
"But you wish you were the one standing with Elessar, do you not?" Arwen said accusingly.  
  
Éowyn would not lie to her future queen, so she turned her head away and said nothing. No matter how much she loved Faramir, and she did, it just would never compare to the longing she felt for Aragorn.  
  
"Your gazes do not go unnoticed by all eyes," Arwen said calmly.  
  
"You are very fortunate."  
  
"Yes, I am. And I would like you to know that nothing will stand in the way of my love to Aragorn. Nothing."  
  
"What do you imply?"  
  
"Aragorn loves me," Arwen said with a smile on her lips. "And I love him. There is no one else in this world he would rather give his love to."  
  
"You mean to say that you think I would bestow my affections of that which is betrothed to you?"  
  
"I know you would given the chance."  
  
Éowyn picked up her book and stood from her seat. She would not take this kind of abuse from anyone, especially not from the one person she loathed the most in all of Middle-Earth. She turned from Arwen and began to walk away.  
  
"Do not walk away from me," Arwen threatened as she stood as well. "We have not yet finished."  
  
Éowyn paused for a moment and then continued to walk away from Arwen. It was then that Arwen caught up with Éowyn adn grabbed ahold of her hand to stop her from going any farther. Éowyn turned around sharply, her hand swinging around with her. The ring on Éowyn's finger caught the skin of Arwen's cheek and a thin line of blood began to rise to the surface.  
  
For several moments neither did anything. Arwen stood dazed and Éowyn began to regret her purposeful actions. Then Arwen's hand raised to touch the blood on her cheek.  
  
At that time Arwen could hear footsteps from further down the path. She turned her head to see Aragorn and Faramir coming toward them. Upon seeing the tense interaction between the two females, the two mens' pace quickened to get to their betrothed.  
  
"What happened?" Aragorn asked as he inspected the wound on Arwen's cheek.  
  
"I - I," Arwen could not find it in her heart to accuse Éowyn of hitting her. That might have put her on bad terms with Faramir, and Faramir was the only escape for Éowyn's affections.  
  
Éowyn waited in Faramir's arms for Arwen to come out and tell the two men what had happened. She knew that there would be trouble and much tension between Faramir and Aragorn. She did not want to face up to her actions.  
  
"I scratched my cheek on the branch of a tree as we were walking," Arwen said as she gestured to an overhanging branch behind them on the path.  
  
"I'll have to inform the gardeners about the overgrowth," Aragorn said as he drew Arwen into his arms and cradled her against his chest.  
  
Éowyn rested her head against Faramir's shoulder and gave a small smile of thanks to Arwen for the coverup. But Arwen only smirked back at Éowyn. Arwen had proved that no matter how Éowyn longed for the King of Gondor, she would never have him. Arwen forever would hold Aragorn's heart, and he would hold hers.  
  
  
  
a/n: this was jsut something that came up in my head as well. it was going to be something else, but i chagned it at the last second. maybe i'll write my other version later. message me on AIM and give me plot ideas!! i need some. the screen name is CURSEoftheSCOTS. and don't forget to review. 


End file.
